


Like a Battery

by Somecallmemichelle



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: 2001 bionicle series, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mata Nui needs therapists, Pep talks, identity conundrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somecallmemichelle/pseuds/Somecallmemichelle
Summary: Lewa has doubts, and Tahu isn't exactly a Toa of long speeches, and nice words, but he has to do something to help. Even if that something is talking so much it puts him out of his comfort zone. After all, he would do anything for his fellow Toa wouldn't he?(Or Tahu acts as a counselour/therapist to Lewa, in his own Tahu way)





	Like a Battery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcAngelofJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcAngelofJustice/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Masks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515235) by [ArcAngelofJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcAngelofJustice/pseuds/ArcAngelofJustice). 



Tahu’s frustration was apparent as in the later part of evening, he once more found Lewa, and once more Lewa refused to acknowledge the problem that Tahu could see in Lewa.

 

“I don’t find this to be a laughing matter, if one were to question me about it”,

 

“I find everything to be a laughing matter!”

 

Tahu’s response was almost as quick as it was loud. Tahu hadn’t planned it, but his gasp of surprise made Lewa actually flinch. That did not feel right to Tahu, who might have been a fierce warrior, but held no hint of aggressiveness towards his Toa companion.

 

Softly as he could. While still maintaining the edge of rocky determination in his voice, Tahu looked to intervene.

 

“What do you mean by it? I truly cannot figure out why you’d laugh at all things, alive or not”

 

Lewa didn’t look at Tahu as he talked, in fact he hadn’t looked at him once during the entire exchange.

 

“I don’t believe in limits, you can laugh with or about anything. If you can do it well, and make it so others share your amusement, you might.  You just have to have a point, and do it well, which - I do not”

 

If Tahu’s sigh was loud enough to make it so Lewa flinched, Lewa’s sigh was so filled with sorrowful emotion that Tahu found himself affected. It was as if his masks itself were seeping the air out, such was his urge to lie down and accept such melancholy. Tahu nearly found himself doing just that before he caught himself.

 

“Be it that that’s your opinion, I will respect it, though I will disagree, after all there is to be an order, we must follow the Three Virtues, you know Un-”

 

Rudely so, ;Tahu was interrupted by Lewa, which intercepted the thread of conversation to complain some more. Lewa hadn’t intended to, but the truth was, he had holding them in for as long a time as he could remember, using humor to escape his awkward moments, and now here was Tahu, expressing his desire to help, his desire to  _ listen _ . Truthfully Lewa thought Tahu’s effort to, while he greatly appreciated them, be in vain, but still he provided him with a response.

  
  


“Unity, Duty, Destiny, yes, I know” Though his tone could be thought of as derisive, an almost blasphemous concept when talking about the great spirit’s great offerings, Tahu didn’t take it the wrong way.. He was more familiar than most with how identity conundrums could persevere on the mind, and thought of even the simplest and humblest of matorans. Not that Tahu thought much differentiated him from any other - his status as a Toa was imposing, and intimidating, and he had earned it, as with all things with Destiny, by doing his Duty, only then could he gain Unity. Tahu thought every Matoran to be worthy of respect and admiration..all in the land of  Mata Nui, which happened to exclude the Ga-Matoran. Light heartedly, Tahu might say that he was fine with them being left out of that all inclusive list. .With the possible exception of one or two, all Ga-Matorans seem to worship his sister. As if she were already Turaga. As if! Tahu couldn’t wait for that day.

 

But amidst his playful banter and joking manners, Tahu felt a call to action. Much like the Great Mask he wore had called out to him, Tahu felt a push, a need and desire to do something. To act to help his fellow Toa would be honorable thing to do, more than honor, it would be the right thing to do. Tahu didn’t consider the problem from a Duty stand point, and he was far too convinced of his actions to consider them morally. Tahu was in fact, so sure of his actions that he didn’t approach them as a leader, and Lewi as part of his team, no, he considered it as actions for someone he saw as something rather special - a friend.

  
  


“I know that I am quick to action, some might say too quick…”   
  
“I’m aware, as I have stood in that group”, as usual Lewa’s mask made way for fast responses and faster still deprecation. Tahu would usually not make a plan out of staying within reach of Lewa’s words, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

 

There was something missing from his words. Something to give Lewa that extra boost that would push his troubles away. Tahu was, more than most, aware that those would not vanish nor would they stop haunting Lewa if he didn’t deal with them, however the manner. Through magnificent and spoken well and honestly, the words could be no cure, no more than a psalm to soothe him. Sometimes however, like a burn,  

  
  


“It is as if I’m playing Kolhii and there are two stones to my adversary, I have to score first, the pressure , it builds and eventually you just...freeze, at the worse possible time.”, Tahu waited for him to finish before speaking. That was not something he liked to do, wait, but as a leader he knew the importance of premeditation. Knowing it didn’t mean he followed it, not as a rule, but it did mean if there was a need he took it into consideration.

 

Unsure of what to say he thought it best to start light.

 

“I didn’t know you had played Kolhii, Lewa!” , Tahu hoped, with this approach to smooth into a conversation that would eventually, but knowing himself soon enough, arrive at the point that had sparked this whole debacle. Though Tahu had planned it, he could not, for Lewa, as usual had a retort up his mask.

 

“Had?”, with those little words, Lewa filled Tahu’s mind with ideas. It was a image that didn’t make much in the way of sense. At least to Tahu. Kolhii was a game of brutish strength and overpowering offensive. At least when he played it was. Lewa was none of those things. Tahu would never question the fellow Toa’s courage, or even his ability to fight with Honor, Duty and Union, but a Kolhii athlete? His eyes lit up as he found a golden opportunity to strike while the iron was hot, which, with him around, was always.

 

“Then, my friend, you must know that you don’t play Kolhii alone!”, Tahu thought that the Great Spirit Mata Nui had smiled upon his efforts after all. The conversation had taken a turn that would allow him to declare the importance of accepting help.

 

“...Yes. for while you can attack with magnificent prowess that means nothing if there isn’t someone by your side defending. Offense is the best defense, but that means that there can’t be a lack of defense”.

 

There was silence as the realization sunk in and both Tahu and Lewa awaited the sun to settle. Darkness aided silly ideas. The brief moments of transition from the ever darkening siky to the peak and light white horizon of Ka-Goro all throughout Mata Nui Tahu felt his purpose to be one of 

 

“You know”, the moment the orb seemed to touch the water and their island was plunged into darkness was the moment Lewa seemed to regain his voice. He focused his gaze straight ahead, seeing no Turaga and no Bohrok, seeing only his shame, at his admittance. “I am not sure I have what it  takes, I am not sure I’m more than a -”  
  
“Don’t say that! Every single creature in Mata Nui has value, have you not been listening to your Turaka, Toa Lewa? Do you not believe him still?”

 

“You’re starting to sound like your sister…-”   
  
Tahu pondered it but only for such a quick moment the answer seemed instantaneous.

 

“Believe me, I don’t need the reminder. Still, we may quarrel, we may fight and we may wage a rather extensive competitive war on each other, but I assure you - “, Tahu seemed to say the next few words slower, as if they were something unpleasant he had to say. “My sister is wise beyond her years and she would drop everything in her way to help you. As would I. We may have our differences, but a friend is a friend.

 

Lewa shrugged, clearly not convinced. But Tahu had come this far and he was not about to gfve in.

 

“I am not saying you need to give it your all.”, Tahu spoke with an energy Lewa hadn’t felt in a long time but which he faked. “I’m not saying that! Give it what is needed, not more, nor less, but don’t quit your tasks, and ignore your needs!”

 

At Lewa’s shrug Tahu’s patience finally ran thin. It was a snap decision that bordered on irrational flipping of a large rock, but Tahu felt truly tired out of the constant weaving and dodging Lewa was making.

 

“Lewa, I can only do so much!”, his mask grew hot and there was a dangerous glow to the eye portion of it, something Lewa took no notice, or failed to concern himself with. So far Lewa had avoided any and all contact, as he maintained the conversation, but focused his sigh on nowhere in particular, now however, he was face to face with Tahu. 

 

Tahu didn’t want a fight, and he was sure Lewa didn’t want one either. The usual cheeky and cheerful Toa seemed down and unsure of himself. Muted. Tahu could fight ills of the body and malicious creatures quite well, but what to say about his friend’s inside the mask need for help?

 

Tahu felt that, as Lewa stood, complimenting him on his many qualities would ring hollow and Lewa would dismiss it. It was not an instant fix, but rather a process, Tahu realised, and it would take time and patience.

 

Usually Tahu would curse all the time spent and just move on, but this wasn’t something he could set the pace to, much as he hated waiting, he hated to see his friend in pain even more.

 

In a fluid movement, like a sword slice, but not as destructive, Tahu let go of Lewa. His words simple, his intent clear, the Three Virtues? Followed. Tahu would one thousand moons wait, if it meant his friend  would feel better.

 

That was what he intended to transmit with his following message.

 

“As things go, and things come, so will this! I’m sure of it.”, Tahu hesitated but not because he was still pondering his decision, but more because he lacked a good way to word it. Finally he decided to just go for broke…

 

“I, and I’m sure all our fellow Toa will keep to it. Whatever caused it doesn’t matter, what does is that we’ll be here for you. We’ll be on you as strongly a battery”

  
The wording was vague and the comparison to a battery confusing. Did, Lewa wonder, Tahu mean like the storage space for weapons? Had he mispoken and meant battalion? Lewa couldn’t tell but truthfully he did not care. Though Tahu’s words had been out of sorts with what Lewa expected, Lewa still felt the amount of care into it. Lewa allowed himself to drop the act. Though a smile was permanently imprinted on his mask, there was no need for his disposition to mirror that sunny display.

 

He could promise to try, though. After all what was of a battery, or battalion, he wasn’t sure, without a guide?   
  
“Like a battery”,he confirmed, knowing that he might not be better, but as roads went, he had started on the journey. Like a battery indeed…

  
  


_ The End _

**Author's Note:**

> I feel I must confess all of my Bionicle lore knowledge comes from one very dedicated friend, a childhood Pohatu toy, the first three movies on DVD and one of the GBA games.
> 
> When first thought abuot exploring this fandom I had no idea how ardu8ous of a task it'd be, so I decided to start with something small. Just some character.
> 
> If you enjoyed it please tell me what you thought. Thank you for reading!


End file.
